


Destiel Buttsex

by solkat_homestuck69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hardcore Buttsex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, handjob, intercourse, pronz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkat_homestuck69/pseuds/solkat_homestuck69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This literally really has no plot at all...<br/>But go ahead and read it if you want to read some smut.<br/>Yup.</p>
<p>Also Sammy is wherever you want him to be, except in the motel<br/>:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Buttsex

Dean sighed with a defeated look on his face. There was no way he was going to get any sleep if he kept dreaming about banging his ‘guardian angel’ while having a massive erection tightening his sweatpants around his waist. “Cas, you fucker...” He muttered under his breath, sitting up in bed and yawning. He took a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table. 4:27 am. Fucking great. He ran a shaking hand through his tousled hair and stood, making his way to the kitchen in the motel room. He swiped a beer from the fridge and took a swig from it, trying to rid his thoughts of the said angel. He rubbed his shoulder, wincing slightly in pain. He lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt. Yep, the hand print was still there, like a red flag, forever reminding him of Castiel. 

He tiredly rubbed his eyes, walking back over to his bed and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes before locking himself in the bathroom. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get rid of his hard-on as quietly as possible. He turned the water on, checking to see if it was the right temperature before slipping his clothes off. He felt a slight blush light up his face when his boner stretched to its full length. ‘A fucking boner for that damn angel, what the hell am I even thinking.’ He silently thought to himself, discarding his clothes on the bathroom floor and stepping into the shower. He stroked his 10 inch cock shamelessly. He bit his lip to muffle any moans that might escape his throat as he clenched his throbbing member and swiftly gave himself a hand job. 

“C-cas...” He squeezed his eyes shut, somehow not managing to hold that one back. Soon enough, he released onto the slick wall of the bathtub, his cum spurting out and dribbling down the smooth surface. He grunted, letting go of his now soft dick. He heard someone clear their throat from outside the curtain. 

“You, um, called, Dean?” Oh no, that voice was all too very familiar. He felt his dick twitch, getting hard once again. 

“Cas! What the hell?!” He hissed between his teeth, poking his head out of the curtain. “You bastard.” Dean was sure his cheeks were bright red now, water dripping down his face and neck. Cas stood in front of him, speechless. His eyes traveled down from Dean’s face to through the semi-translucent shower curtain. 

“I... uh...” Cas felt his whole body warm up to the sight of Dean’s boner behind the thin fabric. Dean glared at him, though not moving from his spot in the shower. “Listen, uh, Dean. I, um, h-heard you say my n-name and I was wondering if you mi-might be in tr-trouble. I didn’t mean t-to, uh, bother you. Sorry. I... I’ll just go then.” When he finally tore his eyes off of Dean’s erection, he looked down at his own pants, discovered a pointed lump in them. Unfortunately, Dean had too. “Dean... what is this?” He asked in surprised, poking the erection. Dean felt a shudder run down his spine as a small smile tugged at his lips. 

“It’s a boner, and it means that you need to strip down and take a shower with me.” He felt the lust growing within his body, completely taking over any rational thoughts. Cas frowned, giving him a quizzical look before tugging at his trench coat. 

“How do I...” He wondered out loud, letting out a surprised squeak when a hand grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. He looked up at Dean in fear, not knowing what had gotten into him. “D-Dea-mmph!!” He was cut off by a pair of hungry lips attacking his. Dean pushed the shower curtain out of the way and pulled Castiel inside, pushing him against the back wall, trench coat and all. While attacking Cas’ virgin lips, he pulled off his now soaked coat and blazer, tossing them out of the enclosed space. Dean pushed up against the small man, grinding his hips into the others’. He heard a low groan come from Castiel’s throat, earning a smile from Dean. Next, he slowly took of his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. Cas pulled away, placing a hand on Dean’s bare chest. 

“D-Dean! I command you t-to stop!” He whimpered, squirming in the taller man’s grasp. “Cas, shut the hell up and enjoy it.” He mumbled into his ear, nipping at it softly. Cas shivered, digging his nails into Dean’s shoulders as his mouth worked against Cas’ pale skin. His pants were soaked by now, giving him an uncomfortable wedgie. He shimmied them off, slipping off his boxers as well. “Dean...” He groaned. “Please.” It amused Dean at the young angel’s innocence, his for the taking. He twisted Cas around, pushing him up against the wall and grabbing his dick. He pumped it slowly at first, allowing Cas to get used to the feeling. Strings of whimpers and moans left his mouth until Dean slipped a wet finger in his asshole. 

Cas squeaked, eyes brimming with tears. Dean reached up a bit, kissing him tenderly to try and take his mind off the new feelings that were going through his body. Slipping a second finger in, then a third, Cas was a moaning, whimpering, crying mess, and this wasn’t even the worst part. After scissoring him for a couple more seconds, Dean grasped his own hard-on and pushed the tip into Castiel’s entrance. Biting down on his lip, he saw Castiel let out a soft scream, clearly holding back with everything he had. Dean suddenly had an idea, while inching his way into the virgin hole, he reached behind him for a clean washcloth, putting it up to Castiel’s mouth. 

“Bite on this, it’ll help...” He whispered, watching as Cas did as he was told, teeth sinking into the fabric. Dean’s lips found their way back down to the dark hickey on his neck, sucking and nibbling on it. As he felt his last inch squeeze into the tight entrance, he stood still, waiting for Cas to somewhat relax. Soon enough, Cas unclenched his fists and opened his mesmerizing eyes, looking behind him at Dean. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as he gave him a pleading look. 

“P-please Dean.” He spit out the rag. “Please.” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for, only knowing Dean understood their situation and knew how to carry on with it. Dean looked up at him, kissing his tear away. “I just want you to know, Cas... That I seriously do have feelings for you. Remember that.” He have him a lopsided grin and kissed him, slipping his tongue in his mouth and instantly over powering the battle for dominance. Cas squirmed underneath him, edging him to move. Dean slowly began to thrust into Cas’ ass, feeling the tight knot in his stomach starting to form. He pumped Cas’ member to the pace of his thrusting as he sped up, loving the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

He dove back in for another kiss after taking a breath, speeding up yet again. Cas whimpered, tears freely falling down his face as he slightly moved up and down on the slick wall. It didn’t take long for Cas to release, squirting all over Dean’s hand. Cas visibly relaxed as all the tension in his system came out through his vessel’s penis, going somewhat limp against the wall. Dean thrust harder until the knot in his groin unraveled, filling Cas up to the brim. They both panted as Dean exited him, spinning him around to face him again. He rested his forehead against the angel’s, attempting to catch his breath before he spoke. 

“C...Cas...” “I love you too, assbutt.” Cas then leaned up and kissed him roughly, sealing the deal on their new relationship.


End file.
